


King's cup night

by Revobobapapa



Series: 学pa [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa





	King's cup night

上一轮了见不幸抽到第三张King。因为前两张是尊和仁抽到的，那一杯里头真的很精彩，还荡着几滴鲜红的tabasco。Social小王子穗村尊控场极强，为了报答游作的仗义，不顾扑面而来的敌意一抽到8就挑了见做mate，有意无意地输，带着他喝了不少。两轮结束了见已经躺下了，游作本来有点怪尊让他喝太多，可尊扬扬下巴，「这不是挺好的吗？」  
确实，了见现在正自觉地枕在他的大腿上，头发怎么被玩儿也不反抗。游作感觉就像在撸一只快睡着的猫，如果能趁势让了见原谅他，自然无话可说。尊表示不用客气，「hommies help hommies, always」  
第三轮从了见开始，起手就是一张Joker。他低声笑道，「良き力だ」  
可才转了两三圈，游作就抽到第二张Joker。本来瘫在地上的了见突然来了精神，高举着牌说，「好我出一道附加题，藤木游作你坦白一件对不起我的事」  
「这是一道送命题」尊和仁双手合十为游作默哀。  
游作想了想，「我真没有什么对不起你的」  
「你确定？上周？」  
了见本意是想要游作认真反省一周前的犯规行为，然而这种送命题总是会得到意想不到的答案，屡试不爽。  
「嗯……硬要说的话，你上周说找不着了的那张hotdog card，大概是我给用了」  
Café Nagi是草薙翔一在学校中心的lecture hall后门开的咖啡车，做学生的友好生意。hotdog card就是他家日常发的，每买一次就用打孔器打个孔，买十次就能凭卡换一次免费的热狗。  
「什么？你用了？！」了见晕得起不来，仰头干瞪着游作。  
「可能是。后来你说找不到了我才发现手里还有一张」  
「藤木游作你就跟那个热狗和我一起同归于尽吧！」  
了见翻了个身从他膝上滚下来，恨不得跟他拼命。  
和尊助攻了半天结果又退回原地，仁崩溃地看着游作，「老兄，如果你想要热狗，我做一个给你就是了，为什么非要拿他的hotdog card？！」  
「上周那天，你们懂的。我睡懵了，第二天起来以为在自己家，然后就以为那张是我的。而且看起来挺旧的了，我当时还想幸亏这东西没有使用期限」  
「我要给草薙先生打电话」了见爬起来宣布，然后举起一个空塑料杯就对着喊，「喂——草薙先生——」  
「对不起我真让他喝多了」尊觉得抱歉，配合地也拿起一个塑料杯，「要不我扮演一下草薙先生接他的电话？」  
「鸿上前辈，如果你想要热狗，我做一个给你就是了，不用什么卡」  
了见听不进去，还对着塑料杯喊，「您帮我找找——游作说他用了——」  
尊只好扮演咖啡车老板，试图跟醉鬼沟通，跟他对着喊，「鸿上小哥，那只是一张卡、一张纸！没什么大不了的！」  
游作从背后圈住一边念叨着不行不行你懂什么一边乱动的人感叹道，「了见，我第一次觉得你这么obsessive」  
听到他这么说了见不动了，「可那是你送我的第一样东西啊……你都忘了……」  
「不会是那张吧，你还留着？」游作一脸难以置信。  
「你第一次送东西就送他一张hotdog card？？」尊和仁两脸难以置信。  
「不是，你们误会了。我当然没忘，那天你忘带钱没饭吃，我就把集满的这张给你了。我以为你当时就用了？而且那时候我们刚认识？？等等，所以说你从那时候就？？？Oh my DT」  
（「DT?」 「Decode Talker」）  
「……我不知道你在说什么」从不上脸的人突然从脖子红到耳尖。  
游作转头问仁，「草薙哥回收以后多久清一次，还能找到吗？」  
他们有好几个打孔器，虽然能打出不同形状来，不至于每张都一模一样，可不知道样子也是白搭，仁撇撇嘴，「倒没那么快，上周的肯定还在。可这玩意儿又不记名，除了打的孔有区别都长一个样，谁能记得啊，我看悬」  
了见却说，「我记得啊——♢♢♡♧☆♧♧♢☆♡」


End file.
